Jacob's Story
by Wolfdream88
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. Jacob has to take responsibility for the pack after a long absence under the threat of a vampire with really special talents.
1. Chapter 1

I continued running, until my legs ached, until I could hardly breathe. Once I stopped, I had no clue where I was. I sat down, heaving with the exertion of having run hundreds of miles in hours. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do more right now – cry and howl out my pain or lie down and sleep forever. I knew that, although my body was recuperating quickly from my long run, I couldn't over-exert myself this much.

My human instincts told me to run back home to my family, my pack – but I couldn't. I was weak and hollow – I was sure the darkness in my heart would devour me if I let it loose. The hole in my heart, the truth of Bella's plans the truth that I had lost to some blood-sucking leech that was just _too_ perfect, made me want to puke. I rescinded the emotions, locking them away in the corner of my heart – in a cage made of steel. All of my human emotions, instincts and thoughts I locked away as well. For the time being, I just wanted to be alone – away from all living creatures. I wanted to be the wolf, not Jacob, the weak human boy that wasn't worthy of love.

I took in the forest around me, the mountain close by, exploring with my eyes the smallest details. No creatures were in my direct vicinity, allowing me to feel my disgrace in peace. I lay down on the ground, my head on my paws, tongue lolling to one side. I stared upward at the sky, watching eagles fly higher and higher and then, suddenly, dip down to come to the tree tops and resume their flight to the heights of the sky.

I was so lost in my musings, I didn't hear the other wolf enter the clearing where I was laying until I heard a brief yelp of surprise. I looked over to find a small red wolf, her head tilted to one side, as though asking me what my business was here. I looked beyond her, other wolves emerged from the forests. I wasn't sure what to think – I didn't really know that much about wolves, but I could tell who the alpha was when I saw him.

He was silver, almost brilliantly so, his luminescence casting strange shadows in the forest. He was almost as big as I, but not quite my size. He lumbered towards me, his dominance noted in his alert posture – ears up, tail held high. There was no sign of submission in his stance as he closed the small distance between the two of us.

Suddenly, as though in a dream, the wolf started to change, taking on a different form - a human form. I was surprised to find myself face to face with a man, not much older than I in looks, but his eyes held a totally different story. I could see ages and ages in his eyes, as though he had lived ten men's lives. His hair was short, his arms muscular. He looked up at me, in awe and wonder himself.

"Brother," he said out loud, "I have not met one so young in such a long time. You may stay with my pack as long as you like, but remember that I am the alpha, and you must obey what I command. If you choose to be alone – that is your decision. I give you permission to share my territory – only that you do not impede on my pack."

I understood what he said, still in shock as he changed back into his wolf form. Suddenly, I saw his thoughts, as clearly as though they were my own. I sent him a message through our link – I would not bother him or his pack – I wanted to be alone.

The silver wolf looked at me once, understanding finally lighting his eyes and also the familiar tinge of pity I had seen among my friend's faces, as he turned his head and walked away, back to the few other members of his pack. I lay back down, watching the wolves recede into the trees, wondering how this could really work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review as I have never done fanfic before – constructive criticism is acceptable, anything that borders on being insulting is not**

**Also, a note, Jacob Black is a character created by Stephenie Meyer which I have no claim to whatsoever!**

Chapter 2

I didn't sleep well that night. The moment I closed my eyes, Bella's face haunted my dreams. Her beautiful blush, rosy lips and piercing gaze locked on me, accusing me of some great crime – what crime had I committed against her? I loved her – I didn't see anything wrong with that. As I watched her face, minute details started to change. The blush disappeared, her lips became a shadow of their once rosy color. And her eyes – the greatest change of all – went from their normal brown lightening to topaz, and then deepening again to a burgundy red.

Suddenly, the dream changed and I was in a forest, Bella in the shadows, beckoning to me to follower her. As she walked into the sunlight her skin shimmered, bathed in the sun's rays she looked like a fallen star, an angel on earth. To me, her scent betrayed this reality, the smell of her burning my nose.

Instinct grabbed hold of me as my body readied to jump. My body flew through the air, reaching Bella and pinning her to the ground. Her brown eyes, wide with fear, stared back at me – the wolf, the beast. I opened my mouth, razor sharp teeth ready to tear into soft flesh, but when I looked back, I saw myself, the human boy, fierce eyes daring me to kill him.

I loped over the body, fading into the forest, leaving the apparition of my human self lying on the ground, watching my retreating figure.

I woke up panting, heaving gasps of air creating fog as I exhaled. I tried calming down, watching my foggy breath fade as the wind carried it off. I knew that this was not enough for me. I raised my body from its position on the ground and stretched my legs, my belly touching the ground for the briefest of moments. After shaking the final remnants of sleep from my body, I loped into the trees and ran.

I ran through the forest, the breeze running through my hair, untangling the wild fur matting my back. My legs pumped, blood running quickly through my veins, energy reaching my extremities. This was real running – free and unfettered, not a race to get to the finish line, but the relief of tension. The forest whipped by me quickly, giving way to a small meadow. I sensed other animals – deer from what my nose told me.

I ran into the clearing, deer scattering in all directions. I followed one particularly fast deer, a stag, into the woods. The chase was wild, exalting, spreading fire through my veins. I was too fast for the deer and overtook it almost too quickly. My long, razor sharp claws dug into yielding flesh. The deer fell under my heavy paw, as my nuzzle clamped around it's neck, snapping bones and tendons. My hunger finally hit me as the smell of blood prickled my nose – my snout dug in further, warm blood sticking to my nose, the smell driving me crazy. My teeth snapped as I devoured the still warm innards of the deer, relishing in the taste of fresh meat.

Once my meal was done, I turned my back, almost appalled by my lack of humanity, but then realized that giving into my instincts is what I had come out here for. What was so bad about doing what any other wolf would have done? I looked at the deer, now just bones with skin, everything picked clean. Well, at least nothing was going to waste.

I turned from the carcass, racing into the trees. I hoped to return to the same place I had just come from. I didn't know that much about wolves and decided that, since I was going to be one for a while, I could learn from observing the pack I had run into recently.

As I ran, I thought back to the other werewolf I had met. Not only was it totally strange that I had met one, but I also thought it weird that, until he wanted me to, I was unable to see his thoughts. Being able to block my own thoughts better would be a great asset – I didn't want any of my pack members back home having to worry about me going completely wolf and having their thoughts full of my wild hunting adventures or anything along those lines.

Soon, the forest became familiar, and I knew that I was close to the other wolves by the strong scent. I slowed my pace to a walk, looking through the trees to try and spot anyone. When no wolves appeared, I sat back to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wolves finally showed, after what seemed like hours of waiting. They were all together, the silver wolf leading the pack. He looked into the forest, his eyes meeting mine momentarily, before continuing forward. Once the last wolf had left the clearing, I moved, starting to follow them. It didn't take me too long to realize that they were heading to the base of the mountain – they probably had a cave or some type of shelter they used up there.

I was careful to not make too much noise – I wouldn't want the other wolves to be frightened or alarmed by my presence. They continued on for another fifteen minutes, before disappearing into a small cove, hidden within the crook of the mountain.

I knew I'd be bored just waiting for the wolves to come out again, so to pass my time, I ran. I didn't go in any particular direction; I just ran for the heck of it. Time lapsed quickly, the sun lowering in the sky much sooner than I had expected. I turned around, determined to keep the den of the other wolves close by me during the night – although I was pretty large and could take care of myself; I felt more comfortable being near the familiar creatures.

Once I returned to their site, I could see them lying out on the grass in front of the cave. They may have noticed my presence, but gave no inclination that they had. I hid myself as well as I could amongst the trees as I watched the wolves playing games. I noticed now that there were five wolves, besides the alpha male and female. Two of the wolves one grey with a black nose, the other carrying streaks of brown, black and white mixed together in his fur, seemed to be in an argument. The first wolf lunged, followed by many yelps and biting and clawing, until the second wolf lowered himself in submission to the other wolf. The first wolf coughed a laugh to the other before turning his tail and laying down on the grass.

"So, young wolf, you like our ways, do you?"

I turned at the sudden intrusion, the voice coming from the silver wolf in his man form. I looked at him quizzically. Didn't he understand that I didn't want to see him or talk to him?

I let out a low growl – not of aggression, but more threatening. He didn't even pause as he continued.

"I know that being human is hard, Jacob, but you shouldn't lose your humanity like this. You have so long to live – you have no idea. I was once very young, and very stupid. I loved a girl who loved another – a cold one. Before the cold one came along, we were going to get married, but when she met him, she had eyes for no other, not even me. I tried moving on – I even married another, hoping to forget my first love, but I couldn't. I still loved her; I wanted so badly to be with her that I challenged the cold one to a fight – one on one, just the two of us. My pack mates told me I was wrong and begged me not to go through with it – to let her have her blood sucker. I did not listen, my heart was leading me – I did not want to hear what my brothers had to say, even though it was the truth. When I fought the vampire, I won – it was almost as though he was giving in to me. I took this as a sign from the Great Spirit that our love was truly meant to be. When she discovered that I had killed him, her spirit broke – she wept and wept, nothing seeming to stop the pain she was in. When she finally stopped, she looked like a zombie. The bright spirit of the girl I knew was gone, replaced by this dead creature that lived but was not alive. I felt guilty – how could a girl like her prefer a beast, as ugly as me, to a beautiful creature that seemed to be sent from the heavens? Soon afterwards, she took her own life. I sensed that she would, but I arrived too late. Her broken body will forever be etched in my mind. I could no longer bare the shame of being human any more and gave myself over to the beast in my heart. I have been in these woods so long, I have forgotten much of my human life, only my stupid actions remain close to me. I do not even remember my name, or that of my son who I left behind."

I turned my head to see tears streaking the cheeks of this man. I didn't know quite what to do. His story sounded so similar to my own. I already knew what would happen if I tried to fight Edward – if Edward were to die, Bella would be a zombie again. That is why I ran in the first place – to forget human ways, to forget that Bella was not mine and belonged with another.

The man, now regressed into his silver form, motioned me to follow him. I nodded my acceptance of his offer. To fully forget Bella and Edward and stupid human ways, I would fully become a wolf – body, heart and soul.


	4. Surprise Visitors

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time passed for as though I was unaware of its existence. I had slowly become assimilated into my new found pack. The males looked up to me as second in command – I was strong, fast and about a head and a half taller than the other wolves. The females found me to be much more interesting and good looking than the other males of the pack. I relished in midnight chases with the other wolves, in bringing down the kill, of being part of a family that didn't ask questions – that just accepted me as I was, broken or whole. I did not see pity or pain or understanding in the eyes of these beasts – just acceptance. I rarely thought about Bella these days, only when I slept did memories of her disturb me, but even those dreams were fading into yesterday. I could no longer remember the planes of her face, the texture of her hair nor the feeling of her hand in mine. The sun she once remembered had become the moon, casting only a reflection of its once brilliant light.

I couldn't remember the last time I'd heard the voices of my Quileute brothers – the silver wolf had been teaching me how to block my thoughts and put up a guard against those I wished not to hear. I was grateful for the old wolves' help – I had learned much more from him than I ever would have from Sam. The old wolf had also taught me other skills that came along with being a werewolf – I could communicate with other animals, I could tell where to find the biggest herds, my tracking skills had improved ten fold, I could smell change on the wind; my once useful wolf features were now priceless tools, used to protect and nurture his pack.

I had learned so much, yet there was still something missing. I could feel it in my being, down to my soul. Although I would never admit it, not even to my mentor, I missed Embry and Quil and longed to see my friends who had been like brothers to me.

One day, after a long hunt had taken us many miles, the old wolf motioned to I. I turned my head from my meal and walked to where the old wolf stood.

_Brother, we need to talk. Maybe you have missed it, but there is great change on the wind _the old wolf said to him, using images to convey his message. _There is a new threat, one that could cost our pack lives._

_Yes,_ Ireplied _This smell is familiar to me._

_Then you must deal with it, young one. I sense that a presence is coming nearer – that whatever is coming is looking for you._

I opened my mind, trying to figure out what the old wolf could mean. I stretched my mind out, searching. I touched the minds of other wolves, two of which were coming nearer and nearer. They stopped momentarily, feeling my probe, and then continued their journey, coming ever closer to where I was.

It didn't take too long for them to arrive, seeing as werewolves travel so much faster than regular wolves. Embry and Quil came into the clearing, greeting me quickly and then getting to business. What they told me was not good news – Sam had been seriously injured during a recent vampire raid – one of the blood suckers had somehow slipped between Seth and Leah as they were on guard, getting all the way into Sam's house before he could do anything about it. The vampire threatened Emily, angering Sam who immediately changed into his wolf form to fight the vampire. Unfortunately, the vampire somehow was able to trick Sam, casting some kind of illusion, biting and maiming Sam during their battle. In the end, Sam was bleeding so much, nobody was sure if he'd make it – Emily, who'd been in the back room during the confrontation had called Sue Clearwater who then alerted Embry to what had happened. When Embry arrived at Sam's house the vampire had already left and Sam was on the floor, seemingly bleeding to death.

Although they didn't want to, Emily called Dr. Cullen to see if he could help Sam change back into his human form and treat his wounds. What they didn't realize is that Sam had been bitten multiple times, leaving many unhealing wounds all over his body. Dr. Cullen did as much as he possibly could, but said the prognosis wasn't good – vampire blood didn't mix well with werewolf blood. He told them that Sam could probably make a full recovery if he didn't change, but if he tried phasing into his wolf form, there was a possibility that Sam could die.

Seeing all of these images through Embry's eyes, I understood why they had come. They wanted me to take over leadership of the pack until either Sam was better or they found someone else to take the lead. I wasn't sure what to do. I had been gone so long – months upon months – that I wasn't even sure the other pack members would respect me or want me to be their leader.

I told Embry and Quil of my worries, but they seemed unconcerned. From what I picked up from them, there wasn't anyone else who as willing or able to take the leadership position. The fact that I had been gone so long seemed unimportant to the two of them. I thought to myself for a moment and then motioned them to join me.

I walked over to the old wolf, pointing to Embry and Quil who were behind me.

_Brother, these are my friends that I ran away from so long ago. They say that I am needed – the leader of my old pack has been badly injured and I must go take his place._

_Go young one. Be not afraid. If you need us, we will be near. Just call._

I looked at the other pack members, sure that they knew I would be on my way. Each bowed his head to me, wishing me a good journey and long run. I took one last look at the wolves who had become more than friends – they were my family as well. I nodded to them and then turned into the forest, Embry and Quil at my side, as I made the long journey home.


	5. Home Again

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Although much time had passed, when I finally arrived to my house, Dad was sitting in the entryway, inviting me to come in. I shook my wolf head – not right now. I had been a wolf so long; I couldn't even remember what Jacob the human looked like. I decided not to concentrate too hard on changing back – I would get to it eventually. Instead, after giving my Dad a quick hello yelp, I ran over to Sam's house to see how much damage had been done.

I didn't really want to change back into my human form – the wolf had become so comfortable. Instead, Emily opened the curtains to their bedroom and opened the window so I could hear what Sam had to say. Before leaving the room, Emily kissed Sam's head, a look of fear plastered to her beautiful face.

"Jacob, I'm glad you came back," he said, propped up in bed. His bare arms, covered in crescent shaped wounds, seemed shriveled and old – the muscles that once bulged from Sam's arms were now non-existent.

"I know what you're thinking Jake – the vampire venom is very lethal, especially to wolves. I may not look sick, but even though Dr. Cullen was able to get most of the venom out of my system, some remains and it will kill me if I even try to phase. As you can see, I am in no condition to remain the head of the pack Jacob. I was hoping that someone else could step up to take my place, but nobody else seemed to be quite enough; even Embry and Quil refused to take leadership. I don't know how they found you, but they did and that is enough. Jacob, you are the new leader."

I couldn't believe what Sam was saying. Why was I suddenly the new leader? Why did _I_ get saddled with the responsibility? Couldn't Embry or Quil have made a better leader than I – why would they refuse the opportunity? I turned my head to Sam's weak voice.

"Jacob, I know that you have many questions. As my last commandment as alpha male – _You are the alpha now._"

I looked Sam in the eyes, knowing full well that I would not be able to disobey him. Although I did not want to be leader, I was now bound by the command that Sam had given me – I would not be able to disregard his words. I looked him in the eyes, angry and embittered for being tricked like this. Sam just looked back, steel in his eyes. I let out a low growl of disapproval before heading back to my house.

Billy awaited me on the front porch. I wasn't quite sure what to do – I certainly didn't want to phase into my human form with my father standing there to see me naked. I remembered then that I had an extra pair of shorts in my garage. I loped over to where my Rabbit sat, forcing myself to concentrate on turning back into Jacob the human.

I almost didn't win the struggle – Wolf Jacob had become so strong I couldn't even remember what Human Jacob looked like. Instead of focusing on my face, I focused more on regaining two legs, which seemed to help. Details aside, the change went quicker than I expected. One moment I was standing on four paws, the next on two feet. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put them on to avoid anyone coming into my general vicinity to find me naked.

After making sure that all lower extremities were covered, I headed to the stairs, Dad just sitting there and smiling his patient smile at me.

"Jacob, I'm glad your back home," he said quietly.

"Me too, Dad. I'm sorry for leaving like that," I didn't go on to further explanations.

Dad looked at me, square in the face, "It's okay son, we all have our days. I'm just glad to see you're okay and back home."

I quickly hugged my dad – not something I remember doing that much, but the moment prompted the sentiment. I looked at my dad, tears rolling down his cheeks, and suddenly realized that he probably missed me a lot while I was gone. I decided, at that moment, unless something life threatening happened, I would not leave my father again – he needed me. I patted my dad's back again before heading into my house – my _home_.


	6. Another Heartbreak

Thanks to the few people who continue reading this

**Thanks to the few people who continue reading this. I promise the action will pick up – eventually.**

Chapter 6

As I walked into the house, I realized that, as the leader of the pack, I would need to address this new threat – the crazy vampire that could cast illusions. I wasn't sure where to start – maybe by holding a pow-wow with the other wolves to see what they could tell me about the vampire. Even Sam would have some information for me. I suddenly felt stupid for not asking him earlier – I certainly didn't want to bother him while he recuperated from his wounds.

Instead, I scoured the kitchen for anything edible, only finding some pizza that looked kind of moldy. Although I would have eaten it – being a quick healer and all – I didn't feel like making important decisions on an empty stomach. Instead, I called Embry to see if we could go over to his house to get some dinner – I also told him to spread the word to everyone else, so we could have a meeting and see what was going on with this new vampire threat.

Once that was done, I walked back to the porch, where my dad was sitting, staring at nothing.

"Dad, I'm going over to Embry's for dinner. I was hoping you would come," I said, not mentioning the part of no food being available in the house.

"No, son, I haven't been feeling well lately. I'd rather go over to Charlie's and see if he's up to anything," was his weak reply.

I didn't know what to do, so I called Bella's father, but, as fate would have it, someone else picked up.

"Hello, Swan residence," Bella's clear voice said through the receiver.

"Bella, it's Jake, I was wondering…"

"Jake. Is that really you? I've been so worried! I mean, after you ran away and I never really knew why…" Bella's voice trailed off.

I decided that it wasn't worth talking about, especially now that Bella belonged to _him_. She didn't have to know that her bloodsucker was a lying, cheating scumbag.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Just pass me to your father, please," I said, my voice stone cold.

"Oh, okay," Bella's said, hurt evident in her voice.

There was no sound for a few minutes and then Chief Swan's voice emanated from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"It's Jacob," I stated plainly.

"Oh. Finally made it home, huh?"

"Yeah. Look, my dad said he wanted to come over. I was going to drop him off but wanted to check with you first."

"Sure, Billy's always welcome here," was Charlie's quick reply.

"Thanks Charlie, we'll be over soon," I replied and then hung up the phone.

I walked back out to the porch and helped Dad into the Rabbit, collapsing his wheelchair and putting it in the back seat. I ducked into the front seat, my height making it difficult for me to become comfortable in my position. I started the engine, which sputtered a few times before completely catching. The engine rumbled as I started down the road, hoping that the car wouldn't break down. I looked over at my dad a few times – he looked so much older, as though he had aged ten years in the few months I had been gone. I kept on hoping that he was okay, but my intuition told me that he wasn't doing well at all.

I pulled up in front of Bella's house and helped my dad out of the car and into his wheelchair, rolling him slowly to the front door before ringing the bell. Charlie's face, a mix of surprise and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on, peeked out of the door opening, his hand motioning for us to come in. I wheeled my dad to the living room, making sure he was comfortable before turning my back to leave.

Charlie's voice made me turn around, "Jacob, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course," I replied.

He went into the kitchen, and I followed, wondering why he could possibly want to speak with me.

"Jacob, I hope that this whole thing with Bella hasn't ruined your friendship with her," he stated, quietly, "I just want you to know that, regardless of her decision, you'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks Charlie," I said, unsure of what other response I should give.

"Jacob, there's also something else I need to tell you. Your father probably hasn't mentioned it, because he knows it would upset you, but …." he trailed off, searching for words. "Your father is very sick. While you were gone he was diagnosed with really progressive lung cancer. It will only be a matter of time before he …." Charlie trailed off again, but I knew what he was getting at.

I stood there, stunned. I couldn't believe my luck – first I loose Bella and now my dad. I felt so guilty for thinking of myself, of running away and not giving a second thought to what could be happening. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, my body shaking with the need to change, to run free and let my worries slide over me.

I looked at Charlie, whose eyes filled with pity, bore into mine. I knew what he was thinking – that I had lost everything to live for. I sure felt like that. My mind was racing a mile a minute, thinking of everything that I would possibly be responsible for. My father would need money for doctors, for treatment – chemotherapy and whatever else he needed. How would I find that for him?

The only answer that came to mind was one I would rather have not thought, but I knew that Dr. Cullen, regardless of how much I disliked vampires, would be able to help me. I felt the weight of all of this responsibility on my shoulders – taking over as pack leader, taking care of my father and still healing from my earlier wounds.

I took a calming breath, trying to relax my now frantic shaking, only noticing out of the corner of my eye that Charlie was staring at me as though I was crazy.

"Charlie, thanks for telling me," I finally said, after what seemed like hours of silence, "I know my dad wouldn't have said anything until he… well you know."

"I know, Jacob. Just know that I'm here for you," he replied.

"Yeah, well, I better get going," I told him quietly, "I'm meeting some of my friends."

I turned around and headed out the front door before Charlie could say another word to me. I hopped in my car, barely controlling the despair that was quickly setting into my heart. I started the engine, which purred to life immediately, and sped off towards my house. I knew it wouldn't be long before my emotions took over my body and caused the change to occur – I drove as fast as I could, reaching home just in time to take my clothes off before the wolf within took over my body, thrusting me into the woods to howl my greif.


	7. Laila

**Special thanks to Kim53456 – I'm appreciative that there's one person out there reviewing my story! Hopefully you'll like the upcoming events (or maybe not)… Who knows? So the story continues…**

Chapter 7

I was running in the forest, and then I felt two bodies running alongside me. Embry and Quil had caught up to me, but I asked them to leave me alone. Before going too far, I assured them that I wasn't running off again – I just needed some time to think without being with my friends. Fortunately, they seemed to understand how I felt and turned around to go back to the reservation.

I reminded myself not to go too far. After finding a small clearing in the woods, I lay down, my head in my paws, grumbling to myself how awful of a person I must be to have everyone I care about taken away from me. I was crying, soft whimpers coming from my chest, definitely not something I wanted the others to be present for. I lifted up my head and howled indignantly at the sky – how could this happen to me?

I realized later that my anguished howl is what attracted her – she came into the clearing quietly, not wanting to disturb me, I guess. I didn't even feel her presence until her warm body was pressed against mine, trying to comfort me I was sure. I looked down to see a wolf, definitely female, looking up at me, her piercing blue eyes gazing directly into my soul, seeing all of the anguish I felt and, somehow, feeling it herself. She nuzzled my neck with her wet nose, offering the only type of comfort she could. I didn't know where she came from, nor anything else about her, but I knew that she was _her_. The puzzle pieces fell into place – the emptiness in my soul no longer clawed at my heart but was full of compassion and - could it be love – for this small creature who shared my anguish.

I stared at her – her coat, a rich, deep russet just like mine, her paws much smaller and fragile looking and her body, so small next to mine. I stood up, as did she; we were now shoulder to shoulder. I wasn't sure how this worked, but suddenly her wet nose was tip to tip with mine, like an Eskimo kiss. I wasn't sure quite what to do, so I moved my nose a little, to which she responded with a light bark, as though laughing at my attempt to impress her with my knowledge of wolf bonding behavior.

Suddenly, I realized that we had an audience – well, not a physical audience, anyway. Embry and Quil, still in their wolf forms, were emitting such emotions as awe, surprise and humor? What was so funny about this? The only snippet I got before they closed their conversation off to me was something along the lines of "it figures he'd get a wolf instead of a human…" and some barking laughs. They would pay!

I motioned to her to follow me as I bounded into the woods. She was able to keep pace with me, never faltering as she ran by my side. Soon, we arrived to Embry's house, he and Quil having finally taken their human forms. I wasn't sure what to do about my new companion – what would she think of me in my human form? Was she a werewolf as well, or just a wolf? I pondered these questions and then realized that I had forgotten my pants at home. Great. I motioned to Embry, who was standing on the front lawn, giving him a pleading look. He looked back at me, laughed shortly and then disappeared into his house. Moments later he brought out a pair of shorts which I gently grabbed between my teeth.

"Don't slobber all over them Jacob," he commented, and then, unexpectedly threw a dress at me. I looked at him quizzically, but he just smiled at me as he went back into his house.

I looked at the she-wolf to see what she would do. She just sat there, intent on me. She didn't seem to be sure of what I was doing, as though she'd never been around humans before. I didn't want to scare her, so before changing back, I gave her a quick hug with my front paw and then turned from her into the trees. In seconds, I returned, wearing nothing more than a pair of shorts that were almost too big for me. She looked at me curiously and then slowly approached me and sniffed the air around me. I held out my hand to her, which she licked. Having finally gotten over that, I stroked her, my hand trailing down the smooth fur on her back.

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was no longer a wolf, but a very beautiful, very naked human female. I handed her the dress, averting my eyes as she struggled to put the dress over her head. Without letting my gaze wander, I helped her fit wiggle into the dress. Once I was sure she was fully covered, I looked over at her, curiously. Her eyes were almond shaped and startling blue – her complexion was lighter than mine, but not much. Her long, soft hair reached down to her hips, swaying with the wind. I reached out my hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face, it's silky length caught like thread between my fingers. Her skin was just as soft as it looked, warm and smooth.

She stared at herself, working her fingers and toes as though they were something new to her. She looked at me as though she wanted to say something, but then grabbed my hand. The connection did something – I'm not sure what – but suddenly I was in her mind, just like when I was a wolf and the other pack members could see my thoughts. I saw wonder and amazement in her mind, mixed with fear. I stroked her hand reassuringly, letting her know that the boys she saw were my pack brothers who also turned into wolves as well. She seemed awestruck at this revelation – she had never seen a man-wolf before.

Her almond shaped eyes looked into mine and I felt the world drop away, the ground giving way below me as her face inched closer to mine. The ground crushing into my back brought me back to reality, as I worked to right myself as well as her – no, not her, Laila. The name echoed in my mind, as though I'd been waiting to hear it my whole life.

I helped Laila get on her feet and we started towards Embry's house. I kept on looking at her, wanting to pinch myself to see if this was all real – not just some cruel dream sent to me to make me hope and dream again. When she turned to face me, her blue eyes boring into mine, I knew that even I couldn't have dreamed up something so wonderful.


	8. New Treaty

**Kim53456 – The she-wolf is surprised at becoming human because she's not really a werewolf. Sorry that wasn't clear! As the story progresses, we'll find out something about her heritage that makes her special - promise!**

Chapter 8

After eating dinner, I got everyone together to talk strategy.

"So, who has seen this vampire? Do any of you know the specific scent, where it came from or anything?"

Paul and Jared just looked at each other; Seth looked at the ground. I looked at Quil and then Embry, both of which turned away. Leah was the last one I looked at, and apparently the only one not afraid to tell me the truth.

"Jake, we think it's Bella," Leah stated, the silence that followed consuming her words.

I was stunned. How could it really be Bella?

"Well, does anyone else have anything to say about this? Do you all think it's Bella?" I asked the other wolves.

They stared back at me.

"Well…" Embry started, "We aren't really that sure – whoever it is looks a lot like her though."

"Yes," I said, "But Sam and even you and Quil said that this vampire is able to create illusions. Is it possible that the vampire knows we have a connection with Bella and is trying to fool us?"

"Possibly," Embry replied, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, the vampire smells similar to her, you know – her as a human," Quil chimed in.

"Yeah, and the hair isn't quite the same color," Paul added.

"Okay, that narrows it down, I guess. What do you say we go look for this vampire?" I stated, looking each member in the eyes, and then turning them to Laila.

She took my head, forming an image of a vampire, one that I had never seen before. She had dark, waist length hair, her skin was dark yet pale and marblelike. What struck me the most were her eyes. They were not golden like the Cullens nor red as those of Victoria had been. Instead, they were a bright blue – matching Laila's eyes perfectly. _Is this what you are looking for?_

_Yes_ I responded. Wow. _Is she some kind of relative or something? She looks exactly like you. Do you know where she lives or any of her habits?_

Laila pulled away, shutting any further insights from me. My brow furrowed in confusion. Why did she not want to tell me? This could save my pack – maybe even help Sam get better.

"Well, let's go," I said, taking one more look at Laila before motioning to the other pack members to follow me.

Before changing, we made sure to discard our clothing so it wouldn't be shredded as would normally happen. Soon, all of us were in wolf form.

First, from what I could imagine, we needed to go to Sam's house to find the scent of the vampire that we were hunting. Laila and I took the lead with everyone else following behind.

After getting the scent from Sam's house, and checking in on him and Emily, we began pursuing the renegade vampire. Unfortunately, I knew that we would need to have the Cullen's help in our search because, as long as the treaty wasn't broken, we still couldn't cross their land. Not long after leaving Sam's house, I saw their house come into view. I ordered everyone to stay back, except Quil and Embry.

We changed into our human forms, quickly putting our shorts on, before heading over to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door, hoping that they wouldn't take this as a threat to them. The small one, with black, spiky hair, opened the door.

"Oh, wolves, you guys really do know how to stink up a place!" Alice exclaimed, opening the door wider to allow us in.

"We actually have something we need to talk to you about," I said to her.

"Oh, well, we'll help you if we can," she replied. The other vampires came into the front room. Bella and Edward were the last ones to join, and I couldn't help noticing the large diamond engagement ring on Bella's left hand accompanied by a simple wedding band.

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach, but quickly suppressed the urge to vomit on their pristine floor. A wave of calm swept over me – I knew that Jasper was somehow trying to calm me down. I was glad for his help, although I would never admit it to him.

"We've had a problem at La Push. Some _vampire_ is hunting us. All we know is that she can cast illusions. She seriously injured Sam and we're not sure who she'll go after next. We were wondering if you all would be able to help us," I said to them, keeping my voice low and controlled. I didn't want any of them to know just how upset seeing the ring on Bella's hand had made me feel.

"How do you know it's a she? Are you sure there is only one and not any more?" asked Carlisle, his face thoughtful.

"We're pretty sure there's only one. I was hoping that you all would have some information, seeing as you treated Sam's injuries," I replied, perplexed. How could one vampire not know that another vampire was around?

"Actually, I thought I saw someone here recently. Not anyone that I know. The scent was strange – it was almost as though the vampire wasn't totally a vampire or something. I couldn't quite put my finger on it then, but now I know why – the smell was mixed with that of wolves," Carlisle stated clearly.

That last statement gave me pause. What if Laila was somehow connected to this vampire? I definitely needed some answers from her, but didn't want her to be in a bad position. It's not like we choose our families or anything.

"Will you guys be able to help us track this vampire down?" I asked, speaking more to Carlisle than anyone.

"If you need help, we'll do it," Carlisle said.

"On one condition," Edward chimed in, his arm tightening around Bella.

I looked at him, dread filling my stomach. Carlisle gave him a cautionary look as well, but Edward continued.

"The treaty," was all he said. I already knew what he wanted.

"What you do behind closed doors is your business, bloodsucker. If you break the treaty…" I trailed off, my body shaking with the anger and pain suddenly coursing through my body. The ache in my heart that had almost disappeared came back full force. I didn't understand how I could have imprinted but still feel these emotions for Bella. Embry laid a hand on my arm.

"Jacob," he whispered, "Let her go."

I looked at Bella, confusion plain on her face. She already knew about the treaty, so I didn't understand what she was so confused about. What he wanted was obvious – obvious enough that she was probably the only person in the room who _didn't_ know what he was asking.

I turned my back on them, even though I knew they would be able to hear me.

"Embry, Quil, what do you think I should do?" I asked my best friends.

Embry and Quil looked at each other before Quil responded, "Jacob, we've been friends with you our whole lives. We know how much you love – er, loved – Bella, but you're going to have to let it go."

"We know it's not easy Jacob, but she's with Edward and you can't do anything about her feelings. Besides, you have Laila now…" Quil trailed off, a crooked smile on his face.

"We'll stand behind you, whatever decision you make. You know that we could really use their help, but it's not necessary to keep on torturing yourself when you know it's inevitable that he'll change her – with or without your permission. At least if you make this exception, we won't have to be at war with them," Embry stated, bringing me back to the reality of what was happening.

I knew that whatever I had with Bella was over – not the friend part, of course, but any love that we'd had was gone. I looked deep within my heart, trying to find some part of me that still wanted to be with Bella, that still wanted her to be the mother to my children, to grow old together.

What I found startled me at first, but I realized this was how Sam felt about Emily, what Quil must feel for Claire – and what I felt for Laila, whose face had somehow replaced Bella's in the small time I'd known her.

I turned back to the Cullens, sure of what I would decide.

"Edward, I accept your terms, under one condition – no other humans," I replied.

Edward bowed his head, a triumphant smile on his lips, whispering something to Bella. Bella elbowed him in the ribs, to which he didn't even wince.

"Now that we've taken care of that, let's get down to business," I said, motioning to them all to follow me outside.


	9. Forgotten Sister

Chapter 9

When I arrived outside, the rest of the wolves were in the driveway, Laila in the front, as though they knew we'd be leaving the house. I walked over to Laila and put my hand on her shoulder, she looked down at me and enthusiastically licked my face, chin to hairline. I looked back at the Cullens and found Bella with a pained but somehow joyous expression on her face. She whispered something to Edward, who looked in my direction as well, and then nodded his head, apparently reading my thoughts - now she knew that I had imprinted.

"Okay, so what do we know about the perpetrator?" Carlisle asked, "You somehow have enough information to know it's a female, so whoever knows what else there is to know about the vampire should speak up."

I looked at Laila, who apparently understood what Carlisle said. She sat laid down, whining as she did so. I patted her back, giving her what comfort I could. I certainly didn't want her to relive any bad memories unnecessarily, but the information we needed was highly important.

Through my contact with Laila, I relayed my message to her. _Please tell me how you know this vampire_ I said to her. I sent as much warmth and love as I could along our connection, letting her know that whatever she said would be used to help – not hurt anyone. I buried my head into her neck, inhaling her scent, becoming one with her.

Suddenly, I was swamped with images. They went by so fast, I could barely see them. First, two small wolf pups playing together, and then, over time, the pups becoming adults. Both females, the wolves were similar in looks, but very different in attitude. One, who I distinguished as Laila, played in the forest and enjoyed being with her pack; the other, her sister, always going off into the woods, only to return later alone and silent with daydreams in her eyes. One wolf, bright blue eyes shining, stood amongst tree shadows, watching a beautiful, marble-like being sparkling in the sun. The wolf then changed, turning into a beautiful young woman, who captured the attention of the sparkling being. Laila, running in the woods, screaming for her sister to return to her; the vampire, fangs extended, puncturing the neck of the young woman, who started to scream. Then, time flying by in forest scenery, the same young woman, skin still dark yet somehow paler, wolf-like fangs protruding from her mouth as her teeth pierced the neck of a young deer; the same young woman finding humans to take blood from. Finally, power sizzling around her, the young woman vanished, leaving Laila in tears.

Laila's cry was so piercing; I could almost hear it through her images. I looked at the other wolves, who also seemed affected by the story. I looked at Edward, who, having absorbed the images from my mind, now recited the story to Bella and the vampires. They looked from me to Laila, as though connecting the dots, but didn't say anything as Edward finished the tale.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Why is it that this one vampire would have such powers? It's unheard of."

Laila looked at me, comprehension dawning on her face as she leaned into my hand, sending another flood of images my way.

"From what she's telling me, her ancestor was the trickster from old legends - Coyote, Raven - he went by many different names. He had great magic and was able to change his form at will. While he was in his wolf form, he sired pups that had special powers from birth. They are able to change into whatever form they like – although many just stay in their natural wolf form. Others find out what they can do and start exploring their powers. That is why Laila is able to shape-shift into a human form – the powers from her ancestor run through her veins. Fortunately, from what she says, she can also see through illusion, which may help us in tracking down her sister."

Carlisle looked from Rosalie to Emmett to Edward, his eyes stopping on Bella. He started talking, much faster than I could keep up with – Edward nodded a few times, Alice shook her head and Esme patted his arm, as though in agreement with what he was telling them. Bella just looked at Carlisle, trying to focus on what he was saying, but not succeeding.

Carlisle turned back to me, "Esme and I will accompany you, as well as Jasper and Alice. Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and Bella will stay here at the house just in case anything happens."

"Okay," I replied. "Do we have a specific strategy we want to use?"

Jasper stepped forward, his blond hair moving with the wind that suddenly blew past us, his scent stinging my nose. "I know what we can do to stop her. Here's the plan."

He then laid out a plan to us – he and Alice would go first, since he would be able to calm down the other vampire and Alice was able to see her moves. Once he had settled her down a bit, Esme and Carlisle would enter with me and Laila to see if we could talk to her. If not, fighting would commence.

Before we left, I pulled Carlisle aside, to ask him a few questions.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something pretty important – deadly important," I said, before telling him of my father's illness. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Funny that you mention it Jacob, but I saw the lab work on your father. It doesn't look good. The best we can do is give him comfort until he…" he trailed off there, uncertain of the words to use I was sure.

"I understand, it's okay," I said, before reuniting with the pack and changing into my wolf body once again.

The other pack members looked at me, pity betraying the fact that they could read my mind and knew what I had been talking to Carlisle about.

_I'm so sorry Jacob._

_I wish I could help you out._

_You know that we'll always be here for you, right?_

The voices in my head, although sometimes annoying, were comforting as Quil and Embry came and shouldered me before following Jasper and Alice into the forest. Laila turned her head to me, questioningly. I nodded my head at her, motioning for her to follow me into the woods.

_Jared, Paul, Leah, Seth - go home. Don't come unless I call you._ Both Jared and Paul looked sad that they were not included in the fight, but Seth and Leah looked relieved that I hadn't singled them out to come along. Me, Embry and Quil, with Laila, would be enough to get this vampire.

Not long afterwards, Jasper turned back to us and held out his hand, "Don't move. Stay quiet. We think we've found her."

After that, he and Alice disappeared into the forest. I heard a lot of hissing and clawing. I could almost see Jasper and Alice taking down this vampire – Laila's sister. I didn't like the thought, but that's what it seemed like. What I really hoped for was for them to calm her down so that she would listen to us, so we could know why she wanted to kill us. Carlisle and Esme didn't seem stressed out so I tried to relax.

After what seemed like an eternity, me mainly watching Laila for any signs of distress, Alice jumped through the trees.

"Come – she's asking for her sister," Alice said quietly.

I took one more look at Laila before heading into the trees.


	10. Illusions

Chapter 10

I was surprised when I stepped into the clearing. Instead of the forest, I found myself on a beach. I looked around but found nobody there.

_This must be an illusion_ I thought to myself. Maybe Alice coming to tell us to step into the clearing was an illusion as well. I looked around myself again and decided that I would try to get out of this nightmare, or whatever it was. I walked down the beach, close to the sea that beckoned me to dive in, the effervescent blue waves crashing into the sand.

I looked out to the sea and saw something bobbing up and down – a head, attached to a body. The person, apparently swimming against the tide, continued coming further inland, until I could see the soft outline of a female body make its way onto the shore.

I shouldn't have been surprised, but the emotion swept over me as I looked at Bella, her long brown hair cascading down her back, skin sparkling in the sun – from the water I was sure. I started walking towards her.

"Bella, over here. I didn't know you were a part of this illusion as well," I shouted, covering the distance between us in seconds.

She didn't make a sound, but her mouth moved as though she wanted to say something to me. As I approached her, finally close enough to see her, I realized that the sparkle of her skin was not due to the water after all. Her skin was now paler, her lips a pale pink in comparison to the rosy red I was used to. Her eyes searched mine – deep black pits. She put one perfect marble hand to her throat, as though choking. She looked at me, hunger in her eyes and let out a low growl before lunging at me.

My body reacted to the sudden threat. A loud pop sent me into my wolf form, as I jumped and caught Bella in midair before she could tackle me. Our bodies collided, mine on top of hers, as I let out a feral growl, showing all of my teeth. Bella squirmed under my body, fighting against the steel grip my paws had on her. I wanted to ask her why she would attack me – was she mad that I had imprinted? Hurt? I couldn't see her being mad at me – after all, she had made me suffer much more than I had her. At least I could make up my mind about something – she just kept on jumping from me to bloodsucker and back to me.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. I was no longer in my wolf form, sitting on my couch at home, watching old westerns. Embry and Quil were there with me. They were enthralled in the western, guns blazing, horses galloping. Then, suddenly, Quil let out a moan – I looked at him to see blood dripping from his shirt. I looked at the TV to see the gunman pointing his gun straight at me. I lifted up my arms in a defensive gesture, but it was too late – the gun went off and pain exploded in my chest. I looked down to see blood seeping from my wound. I touched it with my hand – it felt real to me. I was in pain, so much pain.

I was feeling dizzy and somewhat lightheaded, but the wound was soon healed totally. I looked at Quil and Embry who looked at me quizzically, as though I had changed somehow.

I looked down at my hands – my bronze skin had somehow changed and become paler. I ran to my bathroom, almost ripping the door from its hinges, as I turned the light on and looked in the mirror. Instead of the Jacob I knew, a beast stared back at me – fangs curved down over my bottom lip, eyes red as blood.

I threw a punch at the image, but even my super-human strength didn't break the mirror. My reflection taunted me, as though it knew I would somehow become this awful _thing_ that I was looking at – was this image meant to conquer all sanity I had? The answer was obvious as my head spun around and I was thrust into darkness.


	11. Battle of Sisters

**Europ92 – So glad to have you join Kim53456 as a reader and fan. **

**Sorry that the pace is kind of slow, I'm just letting my fingers do the typing as the ideas come.**

**If you read this, please review – all reviews are highly appreciated.**

**This chapter is written from Laila's POV**

Chapter 11

I stepped through the clearing, not surprised to see the two marble figures of the vampires lying on the ground. They weren't dead – they were twitching around as though caught in some kind of horrible dream. A crunch followed by a loud crashing sound turned my attention to the other wolf that had followed me. The big russet wolf, Jacob, lay still, twitching his legs slightly, as though running. Behind him, I could hear the other two considering following them into the clearing.

I turned around to see my sister, Brit, looking at me, eye to eye. I noticed that my sister's eyes, although blue, had become splotched with red spots, their once clear depths murky and unclear. Her skin sparkled in the pale light coming from the sky as she stared at her sister, as though seeing a ghost.

_What do you want with these creatures? Why did you attack their once leader?_ I asked her quietly through our mind connection.

_What does it matter to you? All I am is a traitor to the ways of the wolf anyway. They seemed a threat to me…_ She trailed off.

_What kind of magic have you bound them with?_ I asked, worrying that Jacob and the other vampires would get hurt.

_Don't you see? Your magic is no match for mine, little sister. My illusions will warp your mind as well as theirs while I take them from their puny existence_ was her response.

_No, you will do no such thing. I will fight you_.

_Bring it on little sister_ was her reply before throwing her magical illusion around me.

I fought the image of the russet wolf that swamped my vision – Brit's illusions were so see through to me that I could see her whispering behind the vision. I blinked, letting a bit of my own pent up magic out to shatter the image. As I did so, Brit took a step backwards, as though the force of my magic had knocked into her.

This is not what I wanted; I really loved my sister. To be struggling like this with her broke my heart. I still didn't know why she wanted to hurt this pack of man-wolves so badly – none of her actions made sense to me.

Between defending myself and hurling magic at my sister, I was able to get in a few words here and there.

_Did they hunt you? Did any of these wolves do anything to hurt you, Brit? _I asked her.

_Did they do anything to hurt me? You still sound like the idiotic pup that I remember – they would know if they've done anything to hurt me – why don't you ask one of them instead of me? _My sister answered me, throwing hurtling flame at me.

I quickly blocked it with an ice attack, and then put up my own barrier, thinking about what it could have been that this pack had made my sister so mad. There were a few things running through my mind, when the barrier broke and I was down on my knees.

_Want to know what it's like to lose your soulmate, sister? I've seen how you look at the red wolf. Don't get me wrong – he's really good looking, but do you think he or any of his wolf friends deserve happiness when I can't have mine? I want revenge for what they did to Joseph – he was my life and they took him away from me. _

_Sister, you can't honestly believe they don't have rules, can you? They have lived in peace with these other vampires – why not you?_

_Something about human blood – biting humans – I can't remember. All I know is that their other leader chased me and Joseph into the woods and had his other assassins with him. They got to Joseph before they go to me, so that's why I'm here, little sister, revenge, pure and simple._

Brit twisted her hand and my russet wolf moved, his head lolling to one side.

_Brit, why would you do this to me, it's not my fault._

_Well, I have to get the message to them somehow. Those other two wolves went after him just so he could come back and lead their paltry band of inexperienced warriors. He must be important to them somehow. If I take him away, they will have nobody to lead them and everything will be chaos and then I will kill them off one by one._

Her gaze locked onto mine, her eyes heated with the insanity that she spoke. Although I did not know these wolves, I felt connected to them somehow, as though they were part of a family I had never known. My sister could be part of that family too if she wanted to be. One last look into her eyes told me differently – she hated these wolves, even though she had been one. She would never want to be one of us again.

_Sister, I know what you are thinking. If want to get to him, you will have to go through me._ I finished this with a crack of lightening, startling my sister – did she think I never practiced using the small bit of magic I had?

Pure chaos insued as she sent spell after spell at me; I blocked each one to the best of my ability, even throwing in a few punches of my own. I knew my best bet was to wait her out, until she'd used too much energy; then I would strike.

I looked up at the sky momentarily, noticing the sun's rays fading into velvet night. I looked at my sister, drenched in sweat. The attacks were coming less frequently now – I could see in her eyes that the amount of power she was hurtling at me cost her greatly. I knew what to do then, even though I didn't want to.

I called down lightening, shaping it into a rod with my bare hands. My spear ready, I pointed it at my sister.

_Will you give in now? _I asked her, hoping that she would surrender her position.

_Never_, was her reply.

_I am sorry, sister, you give me now choice. I will not let you harm another one of these wolves. _As I said the last word, I threw the lightening rod at her, which pierced her skin. She shattered into a million pieces and then her soul that gathered together one last time before being scattered by the wind. The shimmering pieces of flesh dotted the night as I fell down on my knees and wept.

**I am so glad that I have had the time to update this continuously, thanks for reading.**


	12. Life's Not Fair

**MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix****; Kim53456; Cottonmouse; Europ92 – thanks for reading. Please review if you have time, if not it's understandable.**

**Sorry for not mentioning this before, but italics emphasize thought-spoken words (like telepathic communication). ******

**Back to Jacob's POV this chapter.**

Chapter 12

I awoke to the sound of sobs – loud and ferocious. I didn't know where I was – everything was so dark under the trees. I realized that, for some odd reason, I was in my human body. I also realized that I was naked and looked for my pants, and after finding them quickly put them on.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw Laila, sitting in a kneeling fashion. Her hands covered her face, wracking sobs emitting from her. My heart wrenched as her tears fell and I quietly walked to her, enveloping her in my arms and rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh…" I murmured into her silken hair, stroking her back with my large hand trying to soothe her. My hand left her back, prying her hands away from her face to look into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. My hand, fingers stroking her cheek, erased the tracks the tear had made. "I know you didn't want to do that to your sister – she was a threat to us. You really didn't have to protect us against her. We could have handled it."

"My sister is – was – very powerful. Even the other vampires were unable to stop her," her eyes darted to the figures of Jasper and Alice who were holding onto each other in a very intimate fashion. I was surprised not to see Carlisle and Esme – they must have left already.

"Well, enough about that," I said, looking away from their embrace, "How are you? Will you be okay?"

I looked deeply into her eyes, seeing hurt and betrayal there but also hope. My finger trailed down her cheek, brushing against her perfect lips. I bent my head towards hers, kissing her eyes, her forehead, cheeks and nose until my lips finally found hers.

The kiss was bittersweet, the salt from her tears tainting this precious moment. I put all of the love I felt for her into that kiss, to find it returned ten fold – her sweet lips drawing a passion from me that shadowed anything I had felt for Bella. Her hand reached up, twisting in my hair as our kiss deepened, threatening to break the brittle control I had over my body. I couldn't get enough of this toxicating feeling – knowing that my sentiments were returned, that this kiss was a mirror of what we both felt in our hearts. Our connection was _right_ and _good_.

All too soon, my lips stole away from hers, both of us breathing deeply to allow oxygen to return to our blood. She must have seen the silly grin on my face as she looked at me, her crooked smile not quite reaching her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her, channeling all the warmth I could into the quick embrace. The honey smell of her hair and sweet scent of her body almost drove me to kiss her again, but I knew that we needed to get back to the other pack members to tell them what had transpired.

I took Laila's hand, a gesture that seemed so natural for me, and led her out of the clearing, into the surrounding woods. I stripped off my pants and quickly changed into my wolf form as she did the same.

I could suddenly hear the thoughts of the other pack members, wondering where I was. Also, being back in wolf form, helped me see the two towering wolves clearly – Embry and Quil had apparently been debating for quite some time about what they should do. They were surprised to see me back in form along with Laila, as I approached them.

_Miss me?_ I asked sarcastically.

_Yeah, Jacob, it's been so long since we saw you_, replied Embry.

I barked a laugh, glad to see that Quil and Embry didn't seem to be having aftereffects of the weird dream I had been in the middle of not too long ago.

_You know, Bella the vampire doesn't look too bad – she's actually kinda hot! _Quil said.

_Quil, you're the only person I know who would say something so heartless and cruel_, was my response before lunging at him.

I knew that Quil wasn't trying to hurt my feelings – just playing around like we always did. Still, it hurt to think that Bella would subjugate herself to an eternity being cold and hard with that _bloodsucker_. I knew she deserved better than that. I knew that to be a fact – but would she ever know?

I looked at Laila, her wolf body much smaller than us boys who towered over her like giants. She seemed to emit strength and an iron will that I hadn't noticed before. I couldn't take my mind off her as Embry, Quil, she and I ran to back to my house. The whole imprinting business was so strange.

When we arrived to my house, I could clearly hear the phone ringing. I deftly changed into my human form, ignoring Embry's and Quil's comments, and ran into my house to pick the phone up from the receiver.

"Hello," I mutter breathlessly into the phone.

"Jacob, it's Charlie. Your dad collapsed. I'm taking him to the hospital right now. He's asking for you," Charlie said to me, strain apparent in his voice.

My heart thudded in my chest. This couldn't be happening.

"I'll be there," I replied before hanging up the phone.

I quickly went into my room and threw some clothes on before running outside to my Rabbit. Embry and Quil were there waiting for me, Laila still in wolf form looking at me with interest.

"I have to go to the hospital – my dad collapsed at Charlies. If you want to, you can come – if not, just let the other pack members know," I told them quickly, starting the Rabbits engine.

Laila, somehow knowing I was upset, quickly shifted into her human form and hopped into the car beside me. I tried not to notice that she didn't have any clothing on, averting my gaze and glaring at Embry and Quil who were getting an eyeful.

"Laila, humans usually wear clothes," I told her.

"Oh," was her reply, and suddenly her body was covered in a blue sun dress.

"You're gonna look kind of odd in that – it's mid November," I told her, backing my car up. I poked my head out the window, "You guys staying here?"

Embry and Quil nodded before running into the forest, loud popping sounds following them.

I looked at Laila again who was now covered in Eskimo garb.

"Well, that's better," I said, speeding down the road.

She gave me a great big smile – boy was human life going to be interesting for her.

When we arrived to the hospital, I went to the emergency room, sure that that's where Charlie would have taken my dad.

"Hi, I'm Billy Black's son. Chief Swan said that he was bringing him here," I said to the receptionist.

"Yes, they're in room 286," she said, pointing through automatic double doors down a hallway to my left.

"Thanks," I replied, grabbing Laila's hand and bolting down the hallway, people staring after me as though I was totally nuts.

When I arrived to the room, Dr. Cullen was looking over my father, listening to his heartbeat. I opened the door, surprising Chief Swan, who glanced at Laila strangely, but the only reaction Carlisle gave me was a wrinkle of his nose.

"Your father isn't doing too well Jacob. We think he could go any time now," Carlisle said quietly.

I looked from Chief Swan to my dad to Dr. Cullen, all three faces very grave. I gripped Laila's hand tightly and she returned my grip just as firmly.

"How long?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but having nothing else to say.

"It could be within the hour, Jacob," Doctor Cullen replied quietly, "We could try to help him out, but it wouldn't prolong his life much longer."

"Oh," I said quietly, tears rushing to my eyes. I wondered if anyone had told my sisters about my ailing father.

Dr. Cullen looked at me with pity, "What do you want to do Jacob?"

I wasn't sure – would it be wrong to prolong his life knowing full well that he would die so soon? I looked at Laila – could her magic somehow perform a miracle. But as soon as the thought entered my head, her eyes locked into mine giving me the answer I needed. Of course not.

I looked at my father – his face wrinkled and tired. I moved over to sit beside him on the side of the bed, almost tilting it over. Dr. Cullen helped prop him up on some pillows, as he straightened and looked at me.

"Jacob, son, please know that I am not mad at you. I love you very much and happily go into the next life, having lived a full one here. Please tell your sisters that I am sorry that I couldn't see them. Take care of them – and _her_," he said, at the last pointing to Laila.

"I will father," I said, tears welling up in my eyes as he looked at me one last time before falling back onto the pillows, eyes closing in pain. I patted his hand, holding onto it as though I could somehow keep my father on this earth with me. I don't know how long I stayed there, looking at my father, Laila standing behind me with her hand on my shoulder.

Death came at a moment I didn't expect. My father opened his eyes, looking off into the distance as though seeing something he longed for. A small smile curved his lips, and then suddenly his hand went limp in mine.

That was when I howled, pain gripping my heart as sobs wracked my body. My body was shaking so badly I thought I would change right there in the hospital room, witnesses or no.

"What type of arrangements would you like to be made with the body?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU DEAL WITH IT!" I yelled at him, "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU CARE ANYWAY YOU - UGH!"

My tongue stuck on the last word – I knew that yelling out "bloodsucker" wasn't a good idea because that would give me away as well as the Cullens – not like I really didn't want to or anything, but I had to protect the pack. I noticed both Dr. Cullen and Charlie looking at me worriedly.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" I yelled – couldn't they see my father's dead body on the bed?

"Jacob, calm down," Charlie said, his voice visibly shaking, "Please, lets just go outside and get some air."

"AIR? YOU THINK I NEED AIR? HELL, I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO BREATH AT ALL!!" I shouted.

The door burst open, a worried looking nurse coming into the room holding a needle – no two – in her hands. She looked at Dr. Cullen who nodded patiently before she headed over to me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUTTING ME TO SLEEP LIKE A GOOD _DOG_?"

"Jacob, if you don't calm down, we will shoot you," Dr. Cullen said,

At that last, I wasn't quite sure what to say – were they really going to get a gun out and shoot me? Had I become rabid in the small amount of time I had been in the hospital? Mad, yes. Rabid, no. Besides which, if they really wanted to shoot me up with drugs, they were going to need a lot more than the two puny needles the nurse held. They'd need more like sixteen the way my blood burned through that stuff.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'm leaving," I said to both Charlie and Dr. Cullen, "I'm sure my sister Rachel can make the proper arrangements for..." I trailed off.

My body still shaking with excitement, now trembling so much that I could barely stand, I ran from the hospital, Laila and Charlie hot on my tail.

"Jacob, get back here!" Charlie shouted.

"No," I yelled back to him, "I can't. You don't understand Charlie, and if I were you, I'd pray never to have to deal with same issues that I've had to deal with."

"Jacob, you're being irrational. You aren't the first person to have a parent die. Please, just cool down."

"Charlie, please go back in the hospital and take care of my father's arrangements. If you don't something bad will happen."

"Is that a _threat_ Jacob Black? I have been more than understanding of your situation and I even tried to give you a chance with Bella, with the little influence I have and now you throw all of that back in my face and tell me that I don't understand? I have seen many things in this life, Jacob, that you should never have to see. Billy was my best friend – after Renee left, I had nobody and it was only my friendship with Billy and Henry that kept me together, and now they're both gone. Am I next? That's what I would like to know, Jacob."

My body was shaking and I new the transformation was coming any minute. Why did Bella's father have to be so stubborn? If only he knew how much control I had not to change right there in front of him. I tried calming my nerves a little bit, but it didn't help much. I looked at Chief Swan, Bella's father, and realized that what he said was true – I remembered clearly how Seth and Leah had felt when their father died. At least they didn't run out on him and leave him alone – and they still had their mother to care for them. Now I and my sisters had no parents. Life was not fair.

I ripped my eyes from Charlie's knowing that he really couldn't possibly understand everything I was going through in that moment.

I turned to see Rachel, her long black hair framing her face, tears flowing from her eyes, coming towards me.

"Jake?" she questioned, and I knew what she was asking.

I nodded my head and a fresh burst of tears came forth – I was surprised that her shirt wasn't wet already.

"Rachel, I really need you to help with the arrangements. I can't," I told her.

She looked at me, understanding in her eyes. Although both she and Rebecca had been close to my father, being alone with him for such a long time had cemented my bond with him – we'd become closer. To have that bond break now was heart wrenching.

Rachel patted my shoulder before heading into the hospital.

"Everything will be okay Jacob. Go home," she said to me.

Her words comforted me. I remembered Laila, but when I turned around she was already introducing herself to my sister. Rachel gave her a quizzical look – probably because of the Eskimo outfit she still wore. Laila shrugged and then came to my side.

_Lets get out of here_ her mind voice echoed in my head.

I nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the car. As I started the engine, I couldn't help but ponder my own mortality – would I be the next person to leave this world behind?


	13. Chapter 13

**To all reviewers – thank you for the feedback, especially to Kim53456 for her continuing support of my story. **

**Rachel and Rebecca are Jacob's sisters mentioned in the first book and Stephenie Meyer wrote about Rebecca being married to the surfer.**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 13

The funeral was a solemn occasion. Rebecca came with her surfer – his long hair pulled back into a ponytail and wrinkled suit gave me the impression of someone who was perpetually disorganized. Rebecca had become a little wilder since marrying him, her once long hair now cropped close to her head, making her round face seem even rounder. Rachel, on the other hand, seemed to be taking things okay. I knew her mind was going on to the next form of business – probably what would happen to me now that dad was gone.

I was standing flanked by Laila and Rebecca and Rachel, trying to keep the tears from my eyes as the priest said the last rites over our father before lowering his casket into the ground. He then motioned for Rachel, Rebecca and me to throw our flowers into the grave. I didn't have flowers – instead, I had carved for him small wooden figures of me and my sisters, hand in hand, a momento that he would hopefully appreciate from beyond the grave. I was glad that he would finally be reunited with my mother.

While walking away from the open grave, I spied Bella and Edward in the back of the crowd of gatherers. I was surprised to see them there, especially now that I could see the small differences in Bella that told me she had been changed. I cast my eyes down, knowing that not only had I lost my father, but also my best friend. Not that Bella hadn't been lost before, but the separation was now set in stone – there was now no going back for her.

Laila looked to where my eyes trailed let out a small growl, one which I was sure Edward and Bella both heard. If Bella could blush, I'm sure her cheeks would have been bright red at that moment from the embarrassed look she threw at me. I shrugged my shoulders – so what if she was embarrassed. It's not as though she'd known my father that well anyway.

Rebecca and Rachel had already made their way back to their prospective seats and both gave me a curious glance as I took my seat beside them.

"Who is that girl back there?" Rachel asked me suspiciously, "That's not _Bella_ is it? I can't believe she's with that Cullen. I'm sure they're dangerous. They're not allowed on the reservation for a reason."

"You're smart Rachel – didn't you ever listen to the stories dad used to tell you?" I asked her perplexed.

"Huh? Why don't we talk about this later Jacob," she said.

"Okay, whatever you say," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Although the mood was somber, my sisters and I knew that our father wouldn't want us to be crybabies and sit around moping after his passing into the next life. He'd had a good life and that was most important. The only thing I regretted was running away from home and being unaware of his condition. Had the other pack members known? Had my sisters known? I knew my father to be independent, so I wouldn't have been surprised to find that he hadn't told anyone besides Bella's father, but I still wondered.

I looked around, realizing that the funeral was now over and I was free to go home – to a reception. I didn't really want to be around all of the people I was sure would be there telling my how much my dad meant to them and how they're really sorry that he passed away, but in a few years I'll feel better. Sometimes the fake stuff that people said to me just angered me to no end – I'd rather them not say anything at all and just leave me alone.

As the crowd filtered towards the small parking lot, Quil and Embry came up behind me.

"Jake, if you need some time alone, we'll cover for you," Quil said quickly, patting my shoulder.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it," I said to them.

I turned to Laila, who had silently been standing beside me. I took her small hand in mine, stroking my thumb along the silky skin of her knuckles. I looked down at her – I was glad that my sisters had taken her shopping. The knee length black dress she now wore was a little bit more sensible than the Eskimo frock my sisters had seen her in at the emergency room a few days earlier.

She smiled up at me, her hand squeezing mine for a second. _I wish that I had the opportunity to get to know your father – he must have been a great man to have so many friends attend his funeral_ Laila thought spoke to me.

_Yeah_ was my reply as we headed towards my car.

Once we got into my car, I found I wasn't really sure I knew where I wanted to go. I looked over at Laila momentarily, wondering if she had any ideas, but she nodded her head, as though reading my mind. I decided that the beach would be the best place to go – I wouldn't have to deal with other people and I was sure the ocean would help calm the thoughts racing through my head.

Before going to the beach, I dropped my car off at home and changed out of my funeral clothing – nothing more than a white shirt with an old suit jacket I found in my father's closet. I carefully hung the suit jacket in my closet before putting on a pair of shorts and sneaking out the back door. Laila joined me there, now dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. It almost lost my breath just looking at her - she was always so beautiful, no matter what she was wearing or doing. My heart jumped into my throat as I took her hand and we quickly walked to my car and drove away before anyone noticed we were missing.

Once we arrived at the cliffs, Laila and I made our way slowly down to the beach, hand in hand. The ocean was churning and the sky, clear and cloudless during my father's ceremony, was now filling up with clouds, the once bright sun now overcome by shadows. I pulled Laila closer to me, an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Her small body next to mine felt so fragile – even though I knew that she was strong, my senses were overwhelmed with a desire to keep her safe, right here in my arms.

I spotted a piece of driftwood and pulled Laila along with me to sit on it and watch the rise and fall of the ocean. I felt myself drowning in the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. The sand was grainy beneath my feet as I dug my toes farther in, feeling rocks slide over my feet. I closed my eyes, listening to the symphony the ocean played for me. The salty melody soothed my soul, sweeping over the wounds in my heart and healing the empty spaces that had come to feel so familiar to me.

When I opened my eyes, I stared out to the ocean to see waves of rain making their way towards us. I looked at Laila whose eyes twinkled. _Let's just stay here _her voice echoed in my head.

Soon, the rain was pouring down on us, almost beating us into the sand. The rain washed away all of my preoccupations. I took Laila's hand and stood up, lifting her and twirling her around in the rain. Her eyes laughed down at me and I let out a laugh – the first for such a long time. Then we were both laughing, the rain pounding into us, the ocean a monster to our backs roaring fiercely. I laughed again, running into the waves which crashed against my rock hard body and I held my hands up to the sky and let the rain drench every fiber of my being. Laila came up beside me and wrapped her arms around me, laughing every bit as much as I.

I looked down into her eyes, knowing that this moment wouldn't last forever. I couldn't remember who moved first, but suddenly my lips crushed into hers, the sensation rocketing through my body, electricity pulsing where our bodies touched. I wrapped my arms around her, clinging to her tightly her soft body molding into mine. We were soulmates, meant to be together forever – I could feel the pull of some invisible bond that kept me there, kissing her lips, holding her, breathing her.

Slowly, I pulled my lips from hers, staring into her eyes for an incredibly long second before picking her up and cradling her in my arms. Her arms twined around my neck, her head snuggled into my shoulder, her soft breath leaving a trail on my neck. I hadn't realized her shaking until she was in my arms. I ran to the car and turned the heater on, keeping her in my arms, rubbing her arms to try to bring some heat to her body.

"Jacob," she said, somewhat weakly, "I need rest – I've used a lot of magic these past few days. Please, take me home."

I nodded, setting her down in the passenger seat and starting towards home, quietly glancing at her shaking frame every few seconds to make sure that she was okay.

When we arrived to my house, I carried her from the car, much to the disbelief of the people who were still attending the reception. Embry and Quil gave me one of _those_ looks but, noticing the blue tint to Laila's lips, pushed others out of the way so that I could get her to my room.

"What did you do? Suck all of the life out of her through lip-o-suction?" Embry asked sarcastically.

"No. We were just out in the rain. I didn't realize how cold it was…" I said, trailing off.

Rachel entered the room with some hot chocolate, carefully laying it on the table beside my bed.

"What were you two doing out there in the rain?" she asked.

Quil and Embry snickered before I was able to reply and Rachel's eyebrows rose a few inches.

"We were just out in the rain, Rachel," I stated plainly, "I didn't realize how cold it was until I picked her up…"

I sat on the bed beside Laila and helped her into a sitting position. I offered her the hot chocolate, which she drank much too quickly. I was sure she burned her tongue on it, but she seemed fine.

"Can you get me something to eat?" she asked.

"Anything in particular?"

"Meat – protein usually helps me regain my strength more quickly," she replied.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a dish of meatloaf and brought it back to my room, where Laila still lay in bed, weakly carrying a conversation with my sister.

"Here you go," I said brightly.

I sliced a few pieces and gave them to her one by one and she gobbled them down as though she hadn't eaten in days. I took my fair share of the meatloaf as well, avoiding my sister's piercing gaze. Between me and Laila the meatloaf was finished off quickly, my sister still speculatively looking at me as though she'd never seen anyone eat so much in her life - which she probably hadn't. I just smiled at her patiently, wondering when she was going to start asking questions.

Night fell quickly and Embry and Quil left me, telling me they'd be around and that Sam had assigned them watch duty that night. I nodded to them both as they headed out the door, sighing as the door closed behind them. I went to my room to make sure that Laila was comfortable – she looked so innocent and young asleep.

I didn't realize that Rachel was behind me until she spoke.

"Jacob, seems like we might have a bit to talk about," she said quietly.

I turned to her silently, "Yes, I think we do," I stated plainly.

**Sorry that I've been so long in updating – been busy! Please RR! ******


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to all reviewers – you are the reason I continue with the story

**Thanks to all reviewers – you are the reason I continue with the story. I'm willing to accept reviews that are harsh as well – I don't mind, really! ******

**After reading BD.. well, I kind of wonder if it's worth continuing the story, but I'll finish it anyway…**

**So, the story continues…**

Chapter 14

I looked at Rachel – I was glad that I didn't have to re-explain everything to Rebecca as well. I was, in all honesty, surprised that Rachel and Rebecca hadn't started phasing, but they'd been away from the reservation – maybe not being near the leeches kept the recessive gene from activating. Whatever the cause, I had a feeling that Rachel would be better able to deal with the news that I was giving her much better than Rebecca ever would.

"Rachel, before I tell you what's going on, I'm going to recount one of our stories to you," I told her, quickly launching into the third wife story before she could respond.

At the end she looked at me, understanding dawning on her face.

"So the cold ones are real as well as the wolves?" she asked, perplexed. My sister was a brain, but sometimes she was so rational that she couldn't believe something unless someone showed it to her.

"Yes," I replied, "The Cullens are what the story refers to as 'cold ones' and the wolves…"

"Are descendants of Taha Aki," she replied, "Which means that you and Quil and Embry and Seth and Sam…" she trailed off, looking at me with something close to shock on her face.

"Yes," was my simple reply. What else could I say?

"Why haven't _I_ changed at all?" she asked me.

"Maybe it's because you aren't around La Push," I said, "Or maybe it's because you're older than the rest of us and maybe the change can only happen before you're fully matured."

"Oh," she said, "You know, this would make the best scientific experiment? All we'd need is a blood sample and to isolate the gene that activates when you come to the point where you stop being a normal human and start being a werewolf. That would be so neat. What do you say? Wanna give it a shot? I can call up my friends at the biology lab at college – it would make a really interesting thesis for my Bachelor's degree."

"No, you can't tell _anyone_ about this Rachel – absolutely _nobody_. I shouldn't have even told you, but now that I'm the alpha, I make the rules."

"You? An alpha male in a wolf pack? I'd have to see it to believe it," was her response before sulking to her room.

There probably weren't too many people in this world who would believe that I had become the alpha male of a wolf pack anyway. I stepped into my room to check on Laila, who was sound asleep, my care-worn blanket wrapped around her small frame. I couldn't stand another moment in the house – it now seemed so small. I decided to take a walk outside, to clear my head and think a bit.

Once outside I headed for the woods, changing into my wolf form. Suddenly, I could hear the thoughts of the other wolves and realized that maybe being in wolf form wasn't the best idea. Before they could start hounding me, I changed back into my human form, continuing to walk in the woods.

I lost track of time as my feet led me to a deserted clearing in the woods, where I decided to sit down and rest for a bit before heading back home. The scent of vampire pierced my nose, but I didn't pay attention to it until I saw the couple coming towards me. In seconds they were in front of me – Bella and Edward. I couldn't believe that Bella was standing there in front of me – I looked at her left hand and noticed the gold band on her finger. I wanted to throw up, but the urge swiftly calmed itself as an image of Laila danced into my head, reminding me that I had my one and only, who was safely tucked into my bed at the moment.

"Jacob…" Bella began, but her sentence trailed off as she looked at Edward.

After a moment of silence, she began again, "Jacob, I'm sorry about your father."

"It's okay, it's not _your_ fault or anything – you have no reason to feel sorry. You barely knew him anyway," I responded quickly, concentrating on the grass I was suddenly twirling in and out of my fingers.

"Look, Jacob, I don't want it to be like this. Can't we still be friends?" she asked, hurt apparent in her voice.

"I'm not so sure about that," I started, "You've intentionally gone against the original pact made between the werewolves and the vampires – you're a threat to all humans in the area and my job, along with that of my brothers, is to make sure that the humans here are safe. How can I still be your friend yet guarantee my brothers that if you attack a human I can take care of the … situation?" my words trailed off. "Problem" is what I was going to say, but I didn't want to make the situation worse.

"Well, _Jacob_, I'm sorry that I'm just another _problem_ that you and your little puppy dog friends have to take care of," she spat at me.

I stood up quickly, looking down into her furious face. "I am the new Alpha and what I say goes Bella. I _will not_ put the well being not only of my _brothers_ but of all of the humans in this area to chance on _your_ whim. Like it or not, _we will be watching_."

This had definitely not turned out as I had wanted it to, but she needed to hear it from me. Fortunately, Edward had wandered off to one side, leaving Bella and I to chat alone.

"If I so much as _think_ you're a danger to any human in this area, you can bet your best car that I will make sure that the _problem_ is taken care of. If you prove to not be a threat to anyone, than maybe we can be friends," I said.

"Actually, Jacob, I did want to mention to you that even Jasper is surprised at my ability to control myself. I haven't even _wanted_ to attack a human since I was changed. Didn't you think about that at all when you saw me at the funeral?"

I thought back, suddenly remembering how she and Edward had stayed to the outskirts of the crowd, but Bella hadn't even winced at the idea of being there. I was sure that if Edward thought she was a threat to the humans there, he wouldn't have let her go. The steam that had been heating my argument cooled down considerably.

"You're right Bella. I'm sorry I got heated up like that. You know, leadership is much more difficult than you would think," I told her.

"Friend?" she asked quickly, holding her hand out.

"Friends," I stated, taking her hand and shaking it.

Finally, all of the puzzle pieces fit together, my life would definitely be much happier now that I knew that not only Bella and I were friends, but that I wouldn't have to worry about her attacking any humans in the area. The relief ran through my system, adrenaline that was building up suddenly seeped away and I was left exhausted. I turned away to go home, knowing that now I would finally be able to live in peace.

The End.


End file.
